trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Mongo
Group Name: The Coalition of Mongo (Just "Mongo" for short) *Created by: Alex Raymond and shamelessly "researched" by Jay. Further refinement by Garry *'Appearance:' Starbase 600 game background created for the Kogari Region in approximately 2000 *'Number of Members:' Approx 50 Million *'Nature of Members:' Mongo has a mix of racial types unlike most of the Kogari powers. Tanaki 58% Zarian 28% Vargr 02% Ovid/Malovids 01% Orions 01% (Mostly Green) Angrosian 01% Less than 1% Klingons, Humans, Ane, other *'Organization:' Constitutional Dictatorship (Yea, yea, we know as likely as Libertarian Socialists). *'Game Role:' Mongo! Quirky off the wall and very self away of their role. A deconstruction of the typical Evil Overlordship. *'World Role:' The Anti-Kogari *'Relative Influence:' Larger than their numbers suggest *'Publicly Stated Goal:' To advance the banner of Ming! Diplomatically, of course. *'Relative Wealth:' Decent in their class range. *'Group advantages:' Snazzy uniforms and a fanatic loyalty to Ming *'Special Abilities:' None compared to any other sector. Ming originally improvised turning mining robots into combat droids and turned other gear into improbably large weapons. All of these have been superseded by normal, purpose built machinery. *'Group disadvantages:' Resented by the Kogari region, for securing their independence, crawling into the lap of the Federation, then cutting the slave supplies at Tanak *'Special disadvantages:' Planets cannot dodge *'Culture:' Mongoians like violent games like professional Rollerball. The world is the home port of the thrash band Contaminant Zone. *'Relations:' The Kogari powers consider them an especially rude and vile Kogari power. Local pirates don't like facing down the Legions of Terror. The Nar and the Malovids would love to burn them a new one, except for all their friends. The Klingons are fixing to expand into contact with Mongo, and that means sharing of the Klingon mindset Adventuresome Vargr see the Coalition of Mongo as a good place to trade. It is a little too far out of contact to raid. The Zhodani are confused and distressed by the Mongo. the don't separate Mongo from the rest of the Federation *'Area of Operation:' Starbase 600 game map, at about 11:00 from Oz *'Headquarters Location:' Mingo City, Planet Mongo *'Public Face:' Loopy freedom lovers and Legions of Terror *'Military:' The Legions of Terror are the Mongo defense forces at this time. They started as the guerrilla revolutionary army army making scary weapons out of mining and farm machinery. Today they are armed with the latest in Federation military equipment and frigates. The Legions of Terror make a point of training like they still had nothing. Creative thinking at every level is encouraged and rewarded. Starfleet sends Starfleet Marines to cross train with them. They are considered the equal of anything Izar or the Klingons can field. *'History:' Mongo is the name of a group of five planets that earned their freedom in a bitter revolution, and formed a stellar nation. Once contacted by the United Federation of Planets, they joined quickly, both to gain allies against a possible Kogari attempt at reconquest and because they appreciated the Federation's stance on Sentient Rights. Now the area is known as "Mongo Sector" The Five Planets of Mongo are Mongo, Barin, Thun, Vultan and Aura. Under the Kogari domination, the five worlds were subdivided into zones each controlled by a Kogari power - with the size of the zone and it's available resources governed by a complex gerrymandering scheme, by which each of the Kogari powers tried to screw each other over. During the Kogari oppression, the major races of Mongo were Tanaki and Zarians. Mongo was a popular place for dumping prisoners. Since technology cost money, the economy of Mongo worlds were based on slave labor. Criminals, political dissenters and rebels were sentenced to the mines or plantations of Mongo. Tanaki were recruited as "Colonists" but immediately found themselves trapped as slaves. A scattering of Vargr, Malovid and Orions were also sent to Mongo for various offenses. -*- The Rebellion Several slave revolts and uprisings occurred on the Mongo worlds, all suppressed brutally. But one leader proved charismatic enough, competent enough and ruthless enough to stay ahead of Zarian overseers and battle for liberty. Ming the Merciless was a Zarian of mysterious background who had obvious prior military experience and experience at plotting and planning. His Charisma was extreme, and he lead with practiced assurance. n order to strike fear into the Zarian military forces, Ming and his rebels created the image of "The Legions of Terror". Using careful planning and psychological warfare tactics, Ming and his rebels seemed to be able to melt in and out of wildernesses and urban areas to attack at will. Their attacks were devastating and quick, revenge strikes often found no one to retaliate against. The rebels used stolen and improvised technology to counter the Kogari technical advantages. The members of the Legions of Terror were highly motivated and trained to high standard. They were expert marksmen and toughened soldiers. Ming himself has commented that a great deal of his success were that the Kogari slavers recruited the "best of the best" of the Tanaki, and these people frequently had military experience. Although the fight was a long one, Ming and his Legions of Terror prevailed and pushed the Kogari powers off their worlds. Even though poor and suffering serious hardships, the people of Mongo banded together and began to build a civilization. -*- The Federation: When the Mongo Coalition joined the Federation, Ming was elected leader of the Mongo Sector worlds. Ming frequently voiced his opposition to this but the people of Mongo insisted. (Opposition? He had the escape ship packed and a reservation for the La Toit Rouge in the Emerald City.) He is refereed to as Ming the Merciful now, somewhat tongue in cheek. By 2406 the addition of Federation technical Support has bootstrapped the 5 worlds of Mongo into Modern, gleaming worlds, with all the amenities of Federation life. Theyare sill largely wild and underpopulated compared to most worlds in the area. The Mongo worlds, with the help of the Ane Confederation staged a peacful take over of Tanak from the Kogari powers. Then came in aggressively open and informitive not sugarcoating the truth about what had happened before. Then they used superior resources ot out compete the Kogari. The Mongo worlds problems are the same as all over known space. People. Manpower. The Mongo worlds are each unique and none was fully explored before being settled by the Kogari. Besides modernizing the colonies, the Federation has helped the residents of each world get to know their world and explore it scientifically. Each of the five has extensive ruins of some serpentine ancient race (Jubextor), indicating that the world were inhabited in ancient times. Much exploration and science remain to be done. Category:Political Units Category:Epiphany Trek